


Celebrity Skin

by sisabet



Series: sisabet's 2019 Videos [7]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Download Available, Duty, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Honor, I love her a lot, It's fine they're friends now, Ser Brienne of Tarth - Freeform, She bites a dude's ear off, She's pretty violent, Video, Video Format: MP4, bit his ear off and left him for dead, but just still, he had it coming, oathkeeper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 11:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18964579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/pseuds/sisabet
Summary: “All my life men like you’ve sneered at me, and all my life I’ve been knocking men like you into the dust.”





	Celebrity Skin

Song by Hole

 

[Download Mp4 here](http://sisavids.com/sisabet-GoT_Celebrity_Skin.m4v) (right click save as)

 


End file.
